


Le miroir de l'âme

by Symbelmyn



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minas Tirith, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbelmyn/pseuds/Symbelmyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après s'être éclipsé d'une soirée assommante, Eomer, roi du Rohan, va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie.<br/>Publié initialement sur ff.net à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Estel la Rôdeuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le miroir de l'âme

Eomer ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, pensif, à regarder les étendards flotter au vent . Le printemps était encore jeune, et de grandes bourrasques relevaient fièrement les couleurs des Peuples Libres. Le cheval blanc sur champ de sinople était bien déployé, annonçant à tous que le roi de la Marche était dans la Cité. Le soir commençait à tomber, et la lumière du soleil couchant se reflétait sur les gemmes cousues sur l'étendard du Gondor.  
Aragorn avait raconté au jeune roi que sa fiancée avait passé plusieurs années à patiemment coudre et broder la bannière dans l'espoir de leur réunion. Durant tout ce temps, celui qui était devenu le roi Elessar avait combattu pour retrouver son âme sœur. Et lui, Eomer du Rohan, pourquoi avait-il combattu ? Pour son pays et sa liberté, bien sûr. Mais surtout pour sa famille. Qu'en restait-il aujourd'hui ? Seule demeurait Eowyn, désormais amoureuse du nouvel Intendant du Gondor et bientôt fiancée. Eomer se sentirait seul à Edoras, mais il aimait bien trop sa jeune sœur pour lui enlever un bonheur inespéré. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il lui semblait bien que la solitude serait son lot quotidien.

Pendant qu'Eomer se morfondait, la fête battait toujours son plein à Merethrond. Une fois ses obligations protocolaires remplies, le fils d'Eomund s'était retiré le plus discrètement possible de la fête de couronnement. Si le Gondor l'avait d'abord émerveillé, il ne pensait désormais qu'à rentrer au Rohan, où il y avait tant à faire. La pierre lisse de la Cité lui paraissait froide au vu du bois sculpté et peint utilisé dans son pays. La noblesse gondorienne était engoncée sous une étiquette au combien étouffante, et les dames se perdaient en conversations vaines et superficielles. Mais dans chaque conversation se cachaient des allusions politiques, dans chaque regard se dissimulait une stratégie. Eomer soupçonnait que même Aragorn avait du mal à s'adapter à sa cour, après toutes ces années passées en tant que Rôdeur. Cette pensée parvint à lui faire esquisser un sourire. 

Soudain, le jeune homme sentit une main sur son épaule.  
« -Mon ami, vous joindrez-vous à nous pour la fin de la soirée ? Je suis las de ces célébrations, et mes fils se proposaient de dîner dans notre maison. »  
C'était Imrahil, qu'Eomer tenait en très haute estime, et qu'il commençait à considérer comme un ami proche. Sans doute avait-il deviné que son esprit était hanté d'idées noires.  
« -Avec plaisir, répondit-il, je serait curieux de voir votre demeure de Minas Tirith .»  
Les deux amis commencèrent à marcher pour descendre au niveau inférieur, et ils furent bientôt rejoints par les trois fils d'Imrahil. La ville résonnait de rires et de chants, et l'air embaumait du parfum du renouveau. Les arbres qui étaient toujours debouts après le siège de la Citadelle avaient commencé à fleurir, et quelques pétales étaient arrachés par le vent pour se disséminer parmi les pierres. Le coeur d'Eomer s'était désormais un peu allégé.  
Imrahil ne cessait de questionner ses fils à propos d'une jeune dame qui s'était éclipsée de la soirée et qui demeurait introuvable. Le jeune roi du Rohan croyait comprendre que cette fameuse demoiselle avait un lien de parenté avec son ami, et que celui-ci espérait la retrouver dans leur maison. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte du niveau sous-jacent, qu'ils passèrent rapidement pour laisser la place à toute une volée d'enfants se chamaillant. Une grande partie de la noblesse habitait dans ce niveau, et leur richesse se voyait partout : il y avait d'imposantes maisons, ainsi qu 'un pavage de très bonne qualité, le tout fait d'une pierre blanche et lisse, parfois sculptée.

Le groupe arriva enfin à l'imposante demeure de la famille princière de Dol Amroth, symbole de leur puissance politique. Le portail était élégamment sculpté, et la lourde porte était faite d'un bois d'une qualité rare. Imrahil l'ouvrit, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Eomer lui emboîta le pas. Il découvrit alors une maison baignée d'une lumière chaleureuse, tellement différente de ce que laissait présager sa façade. Son ami était en grande conversation avec une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup . La discussion s'interrompit lorsque celle-ci posa un regard interrogateur sur Eomer.  
« Ah ! s'exclama Imrahil, je crois que vous n'avez encore jamais rencontré ma fille Lothíriel ! Lothíriel, voici mon ami, Eomer-Roi. »  
Et la jeune dame lui fit une révérence gracieuse accompagnée d'un sourire franc ; Eomer s'inclina, et en profita pour l'observer un peu mieux, car il ne l'avait pas vue parmi les autres dames de la noblesse . Elle était certes jolie, mais ce qui retint l'attention du jeune roi était la lueur dans ses yeux, lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais perçue chez les autres gondoriennes. Il y voyait une franche intelligence, mêlée à du calme et à de la douceur. Aucune trace de calcul ni d'hypocrisie n'était décelable, et seule une étincelle farouche venait troubler sa pupille. Il semblait à Eomer être scruté par une de ces grandes dames d'antan, et tout soupçon de mélancolie s'évapora de son esprit ; puis une quiétude inattendue s'y installa. Cette demoiselle avait un étrange effet sur lui, et il tardait à Eomer de la connaître un peu mieux, de voir si ce qu'il lisait dans son regard était vrai. Le Rohir lui sourit enfin en retour . L'avenir n'était peut-être pas si sombre, après tout.


End file.
